


Coffee Mugs and Struggles

by ASpaceAce



Series: Jensen/Koller Coffee Shop AU [1]
Category: Deus Ex (Video Games), Deus Ex: Mankind Divided
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 14:12:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16536101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASpaceAce/pseuds/ASpaceAce
Summary: Adam hides coffee mugs around The Time Machine Bookshop and Cafe. Václav is struggling to find one.





	Coffee Mugs and Struggles

**Author's Note:**

> AU where everything is exactly the same except Koller's bookshop has a cafe, too. Kinda like a Barnes and Noble

Václav knew he was missing one. He had looked all over the cafe three, maybe four times now. He still hadn't found it. _Where could the damn thing be hiding?_ It had never taken him this long to find one of Adam's souvenirs before.

Adam always brought a coffee mug back whenever he went on missions outside of Prague. At first, he had just given Václav the mugs in person, and he would place the mugs around the cafe. Then it became a game. Adam would hide the mugs for Václav to find. The first few were easy, hidden among the mugs he already had, just waiting to be noticed. Then Adam started getting...creative with his hiding places.

They started small, a few books sticking just a little too far out of the shelves. _Who kept putting Origin of the Species in the fiction section?_ A mug hidden on top of a shelf upstairs that he only found because he was shelving a few things. Another one attached to the bottom of one of the steps that led to the second floor. Several hidden in his office. Adam somehow hid one inside of a shipment of new books. _Still not sure how he managed that one_. The weirdest spot so far had involved a book he had never heard of that he found in the romance section, _Calling Doctor Love_. _A KISS song, very creative, Adam_. He opened it to find a coffee mug inside the hollow book. (The fake book and the mug were now on display in their apartment.)

This new mug, though, must be somewhere pretty fucking weird.

Adam is enjoying this. He asks Václav if he’s found it yet when he knows damn well that he hasn’t. He even offers a hint, but this is a mission now, a challenge, and Václav is going to _find that mug._ He does not need any help from Adam. None at all.

The next day Václav is performing some maintenance on one of Adam’s arms. It's while he is pulling out bits of walls and ventilation that he realizes where the mug is hidden. As soon as he finishes with Adam, he dashes to the elevator. He’s running as soon as the doors open to the room hidden behind his office. There is a vent by the stairs that Václav removes the cover from. Inside it is a small coffee mug decorated with a robotic heart.

He hears Adam coming up the stairs behind him. "Took you long enough."

**Author's Note:**

> talk to me on tumblr [a-spaceace](http://a-spaceace.tumblr.com/)


End file.
